dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo
Piccolo Personality Piccolo is a patient, serious and protective person, however sometimes he may get annoyed because of jokes. Piccolo does not like to goof around, and does what has to be done. Appearance Piccolo is from the Namekian race, where the people are green, with pointy ears and 2 antenae on the top of their foreheads. Piccolo is exactly this way. Piccolo wears a demon cloth, and wears heavy clothes on top as well. Dragonball Zeron Xicor saga After the events of Dragonball GT, Piccolo is one of Hell's strongest keepers, and he defeats every Hell villian he faces. However, knowing the danger of the attack of Xicor, Piccolo tries to contact Goku, but can't because no one can contact with the Dragon Realm. Piccolo watches the fights between Goku and Xicor in the end, and when Goku wins, he smiles due to the hero's comeback victory. Tyrant saga Piccolo becomes a major character of the series after the Tyrant saga. After the battle with Xicor, Goku and his friends gather the stone Dragonballs, and they help Dende create the new Dragonballs, and a new dragon named Shenron Junior. With the help of Goku, this dragon can make 5 wishes each time, and their first wish was to bring back Piccolo, which they succeeded in. However Piccolo comes back, but does not talk, and heads toward the hyperbolic time chamber at once, alerting Goku that they are in grave danger. Piccolo trains there for a day and gets out, much more stronger than before. Piccolo gets out of the chamber, much stronger, and learns that King Cold and his gang have invaded Earth. King Cold and his gang (Frieza, Cooler, Cell and his younger brother Yougirou) somehow had comeback to life, and much stronger as they drank a drink called the suta drink, which gives them new powers and abilities. Frieza and Cooler destroy a city, with their new powers as a demonstration. Sensing this, Piccolo and Vegeta head toward the scenary, and get ready for battle. Frieza creates a portal, and goes there. Piccolo wanted revenge for what happened to him in Namek, and went to fight Frieza. Frieza went to a mystic dimension, where Piccolo followed him. Frieza and Piccolo fought. Frieza had the ability to morph into anything he wishes, and was stronger than before. Piccolo however transformed into a Super Namek 3, which is the ability he learned, and defeats Frieza and manages to escape the portal. However, Frieza also survives, but on the brink of death, returns to his dad's spaceship and recoporate. Piccolo comes out of the portal to find out Gohan kill Cooler who had dragon abilities, and Vegeta have his hand injured. Piccolo and the others head toward the lookout, to find out that Goku and Gotenks fought King Cold and Yougirou respectively. King Cold and Yougirou were said to be stronger. King Cold was said to have new demonic powers with a poisonous demon sword, and Yougirou had a powerful jet-like stealth and strength. However King Cold managed to take the dragonballs and escape, and they escaped Earth using their new high speed spaceship. Zets tournament saga After the fight with the tyrants, Piccolo, Goku and the other Z fighters are telepathically recieved a message by none other than Lord Zeron himself. Lord Zeron proposes a tournament on his planet for Goku, and promises Goku that if he wins, they will stop being evil. Goku knew it was a trick, but accepted the offer, and he and his friends went to planet Zets via the Capsule light speeded spaceship. In the tournament, everyone had booed the Z fighters. The first match was Piccolo vs Cell. Cell had a new Perfect Android Evolution form. Cell seemed to be too strong for Piccolo even when Piccolo was a Super Namek 3. Piccolo summoned Tambourine and Drum to fight Cell and his Cell juniors. The Cell juniors had also gotten stronger. During the fight, the Cell juniors gang up on Piccolo and his summonings, and Piccolo's summonings lose. Super Namek 3 Piccolo shoots a special beam cannon at three Cell juniors, however gets shot by a special beam cannon himself by another Cell junior. Cell tells Gohan to give Piccolo a senzu bean, and Gohan does so. Piccolo heals and regenerates his wound, and transforms into a Super Namek 4 for the first time, and destroys Cell (but does not kill him because he can regenerate) with a Light Grenade. Cell's remains are out of the ring, and Cell manages to regenerate, but get's angry because of his loss. Piccolo goes back to his space to watch the next match Goku vs Future Trunks, where the two fight an explosive Super Saiyan 3 battle against each other. During the match, when Future Trunks charges at Goku from above, Goku says, What Kinetic energy. Gohan then as a spectator says, How did you know what Kinetic energy is?. Goku then replies by saying, I read some of your science booklets, and then Piccolo replies by saying, You fool! he's coming!. Super Saiyan 3 Goku wins the match with his new attack the Dragon Destruction. Goku and Future Trunks shake their hands and come back to their spaces, and the next match is about to begin, the next match which is Vegeta vs Lila Cold. Before the match, King Cold gives Lila Cold the Suta drink, and she drinks it. After Lila Cold drinks the Suta, she is in a place where a demon was, which was actually the evil inside her. The demon unlocked Lila Cold's hidden powers. Lila Cold then becomes much more stronger, as she can now use dark powers. Lila Cold then fights a brutal match with Vegeta who was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Vegeta lost his cool due to his humiliation in his life, and his humiliation early in the match, however Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta injured Lila Cold with a bunch of strong attacks, and a Big Bang Attack. After that, Vegeta got manipulated by Lord Zeron himself, however, no one knew what was going on, and no one could sense who the manipulator was. It was none other than Lord Zeron himself sitting on his throne above the crowd, which Goku and the others figured out. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and went up to where the throne was, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku punched Lord Zeron down to the crowd. After Vegeta was manipulated, he was mentally damaged, and could not talk as he was almost dead. Lila Cold, hanging on to life by a thread used an energy wave to push Vegeta out of the ring, and Yougirou declared Lila Cold the winner of the match, which the Z fighters get angry about. The Z fighters complain and state that it was Lord Zeron manipulating Vegeta, but the Tyrants refuse as there was no evidence to the truth. Lord Zeron get's back to his throne, not hurt a bit, which amazes and brings fear upon the Z fighters. Vegeta get's a senzu bean, and he survives from the brink of death. Vegeta now stronger, turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and attempts to attack Lord Zeron, but Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan 4 as well to stop Vegeta, knowing of what Lord Zeron might be able to do. Piccolo was amazed seeing Future Trunks as a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta angrily leaves and goes back to his space after Super Saiyan 4 Future Trunks begs Vegeta to not fight Lord Zeron. They all then go back to each of their spaces again. Forms Piccolo like all the other saiyans, has many forms of his Namek abilities. In his normal form, his signature moves are the Demonic wave and the Special Beam Cannon. Super Namek Piccolo first became a Super Namek after fusing with Kami, and he used this form to fight Android 17 and Cell. Before the Cell games, he managed to raise his power level in this form in the hyperbolic time chamber. He is not as strong as the Super Saiyans, but is very close to their power, and he is stronger than Super Saiyan Goten and Super Saiyan Trunks in this form. He does not change much, but he has a white aura surrounding him when he is in this form. In this form, Piccolo can use the Special Beam Cannon as his signature move, and 2 new moves, which are the Light Grenade and the Hellzone Grenade. Super Namek 2 Piccolo learns how to become a Super Namek 2 during his second and last day in the hyperbolic time chamber. He uses this form during the fight with Morph Frieza. He is similar to his Super Namek form, but he has blue aura surrounding him this time. He uses the Lightning Special Beam Cannon as his signature in this form, and he is much stronger than before. Super Namek 3 Piccolo trains in the hyperbolic time chamber for the last time, and somehow activates this form. He uses this form to defeat the tyrant Morph Frieza, and he used this form to fight Android Evolution Perfect Cell. In this form, Piccolo has 3 purple lines on his face. One starting from the bottom of his eyes down to his cheeks, and the other from his chin down to below. His muscles are much bigger, and his arm has 3 sharp edges, and his hands seem to be good for fighting, and as he can stretch his arm real far. In this form, he uses the Lightning Special Beam Cannon as his signature move. Super Namek 4 Piccolo transforms into a Super Namek 4 in the Zets Tournament during his fight with Android Evolution Perfect Cell. Piccolo used the Light Grenade to turn Cell into pieces. In this form, Piccolo has the similar body to Super Namek 3, but he has more sharp edges below his neck, and the purple lines on his face are 4. Also, his sharp edges on his arm are 4, and there are 4 sharp edges coming out of his back. He can stretch out his arms, and also stretch his energy blasts and use wierd techniques.